


Dave and Karkat's Drunk Adventures

by Akairo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aj Drunk, Fluffy, Intoxicated Dave, Karkat Singing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akairo/pseuds/Akairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfic. gonna have multiple chapters and more characters. can't write. coddamn. :S</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dave and Karkat's Drunk Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. gonna have multiple chapters and more characters. can't write. coddamn. :S

Karkat sighed as his feet pounded the hard rock of the meteor. It felt so good to be alone with his thoughts, and the echoing of his footsteps helped soothe his raging migraine. All he wanted to do was get to his respiteblock, fall over somewhere go into a sleep coma. Maybe, just maybe, if he was really lucky he would die in his sleep and never have to see any of these asshats again.Today had been particularly shitty, even for being trapped on a meteor with a bunch of adolescent, face sucking, think pan deprived trolls, and an incredibly drunk human. The only solace he could find in his day was that for once he had not had to deal with Strider. There had been no insulting raps hurled at him, no slap fights, no monologues on the glory of Aj, no screaming matches that ended in ridiculous amounts of dicks drawn on the faces of both parties. Actually, his day may have been slightly more peaceful than normal. So...why did he feel so awful? Karkat paused as a thought struck him, maybe something had happened to dave? Maybe he was sick, or hurt...or dead. For Strider to not be galavanting about in his ridiculous red cape and causing mayhem something must be seriously wrong. Karkat tried to shake this irrational thought, but he found he couldn't.

 

  _Karkat stood at the entrance to Daves room.¨Strider?¨, he called  and stepped closer to the door.There was no response, something wasn't right.¨Dave?¨, Karkat called as he placed his hand against the door.It creaked open. Karkat burst through the door ¨Dave!¨ The room was dark but Karkat  could just make out a shape on the floor, a shape cloaked in red.  Karkat ran closer and as he did he noticed a strange scent thick in the air. A smell like salt and iron that grew stronger when he reached the dark form on the floor. It was dave...and he was laying face down in a pool of dark blood, his cape twisted around him...¨Dave!¨ karkat sobbed and fell onto his knees._

 

 

¨FUCK, NO NO NO!¨ Karkat shivered and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated this, it was so fucking stupid, that wasn't going to happen. He just needed to rest, the stress was making his imagination overactive. He just needed to rest, thats all. Instead of continuing on the path to his respiteblock and the cozy recuperacoon that awaited inside, Karkat suddenly found himself turning towards Dave's room and his pace quickening. Fuck. 

 

Karkat stopped. Here he was in front of Dave's door. It wasn't like he was really worried about the annoying human or anything, as a leader it was just his job to make sure Strider hadn't keeled over and died. He knew dave would be fine and besides, karkat didn't care about that bulge muncher, he wasn't scared. He would enter calmly and dave would be perfectly fine. The jerk would be sitting at his desk working on some idiotic rhyme and when karkat walked in Strider would smile smugly and say ¨Sup Karkitty?¨  Karkat slowly inched closer to the door and was about to knock on the door when he heard sounds coming from inside. Slurping, sucking sounds. And Moans. Karkat froze.

"oh yeah so gooood"

Karkats eyes widened and an angry strangled noise escaped his throat. That was most definitely strider making those noises. And maybe someone else? The sounds were so obscene, who the hell could be in there with him??? Only one person came to mind, or rather. One troll .Terezi. He couldn't take this, He had been worried about strider. He had run down the halls to check on him, and strider was probably in here the whole time pailing with TZ! Karkat Slammed the door open and yelled.

 

STRIDER WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU PIECE OF SHI-

Karkat stopped mid sentence when his eyes landed on Dave, laying in a pile of blankets, mouth pressed against....

 

 

 

 

A bottle. Of what appeared to be apple juice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit this later. Next chapter will be posted soon maybe today. Also if anyone has suggestions to make my writing better or ideas for storyline please comment.


End file.
